


Breaking rule 12

by coleyx



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coleyx/pseuds/coleyx
Summary: This story was requested and has a lot of smut! (more chapters coming!). When NCIS is closed down Tony gets angry and takes what he wants. Have this on another site and thought I would try it here.





	1. Chapter 1

When i walked into the office Tony was across the room shoving things into a box angrily "what is happening?!" He tossed a photo into the box carelessly and held his arms up laughing, it wasn't a normal laugh.

"I have no idea! I arrived an hour ago and got handed this fucking box!!" He slapped the box off his desk emptying it all over the floor, it was unusually loud considering the completely silent office "everything I've worked for, I have nothing to show for it now!!"

I walked over slowly, bending down to lift his stuff "leave it" I didn't answer him and he grabbed my shoulders spinning me around so I was leaning on his desk with him in front of me "don't you ever listen?!"

I gritted my teeth punching his shoulder "you're Anthony DiNozzo! You will get another job. Better than this one, we all will" he laughed darkly stepping away from me looking down at the box

"You don't understand.. it shouldn't have ended like this" I nodded not looking at him, when I felt his eyes on me I looked up "we can't let this happen Ziva"

Before I could say anything he leaned over next to me clicking things on the computer "Tony" he ignored me and I groaned pulling the power wire out the back.

"Will you stop? We have a meeting with gibbs on Friday, he won't let this happen" he shook his head clenching his jaw, something was off with him.."I can't wait until then"

He walked around the desk grabbing his bag walking to the elevator quickly, I couldn't let him leave here in this mood "Tony!" I ran after him jumping in front to stop him walking, he didn't look amused "Ziva move" I shook my head defiantly and held my hand up

"You're not leaving while your acti-" I'm cut off as he dropped his bag and swung me around pinning me against the wall, my breath hitched making him laugh coldly "you don't work with me anymore, I'm not your concern"

Trying to look unaffected by his closeness I snorted but he could see through it "you were never my concern Tony" he smirked nodding as his tongue grazed his lips "well you won't mind if I just do what I want then?" I gritted my teeth and shrugged in defeat, if he wants to do something he'll regret that's his problem "fine, go! Do what you want I don't care, I'm not going to stop you"

He laughed again his eyes dropping to look me over "well.. you said it" one of his hands gripped my hip painfully as the other one grabbed my throat. It was threatening but I couldn't make my self take it serious

"This is what I want" his lips crashed onto mine, but I never got to decide if I wanted to kiss him back and they were gone, trailing red hot fire along my jaw and down the side of my neck

A moan left my lips before I could even think straight making my body tense up, his hand around my throat tightened as he worked his way back to my lips

"Tell me Ziva, why are you so concerned? Is this what you wanted?" I shook my head as much as I could, I truly didn't know the answer "lies"

He nibbled my ear before whispering huskily "because I've been dreaming about bending you over my desk for years, pounding that ass till you couldn't sit down. Treating your body like it should be treated"

I shuddered in response making him smirk proudly "that's what I thought" his hand left my throat replaced with his lips and teeth. he done exactly what he wanted, nibbling my skin and kissing me roughly. It was strangely hot being the one getting bossed around for a change

Being in the office when it's empty was strange, being here with Tony pressed against me kissing me everywhere was even weirder but my eyes closed enjoying it while it lasted.

When the hand on my hip started pulling my t-shirt up I wriggled around stopping him "not the place for this" he grinned darkly before ripping it from my body, my jaw went slack in surprise but he kissed me again trailing his hands roughly over my skin.

I couldn't handle it anymore and pushed his jacket off,his hands came back to my body instantly, his thumbs grazing the sides of my breasts before he unclasped my bra and flung it behind him carelessly "t-tony"

He sucked my nipple into his mouth before I could finish making me moan softly rolling my head back, his thumb and forefinger pinched the other and i cursed under my breath

"Mmm.. your body is even sexier than I imagined" my heartbeat picked up as his hands slide down my sides agonizingly slow "I wonder if you taste as good as you look" he flicked the button of my jeans open smirking while he leaned closer to my ear unzipping them slowly

"I wonder if you'll scream my name while you cum all over my fat cock?" My eyes closed over again, my breathing suddenly labored. Nobody had ever spoken to me like that. Especially Tony!

He peeled my jeans off slowly kissing down my chest and stomach sloppily before he dropped to his knees tossing my jeans and panties away "Mmm.. I can already smell your excitement" my thighs pressed together to create some pressure but it didn't work making me whimper pathetically

"Tell me Ziva, did you ever think this day would come?" I shook my head looking down at him, he didn't meet my gaze, his eyes stayed firmly on my core as his big hands ran over the outside of my thighs. It was killing me!

He hummed again inching closer to kiss the top of mythigh, wasting no more time he pulled my legs apart hooking one over his arm before his face dove into my pussy. "Ooh!" My hands went to his head but he grabbed them and pinned them at the bottom of my stomach, the position was awkward but he still licked and sucked my burning clit. I was moaning mess rocking my hips back and forth.

I could feel the tension building in my stomach quickly and held my breath trying to hold off but it didn't work. A scream escaped my lips as a crippling orgasm washed over me. He stayed put licking up all my juices greedily, once he was done he kissed up my stomach back to my lips to kiss me. His tongue swirled in my mouth letting me taste myself before he pulled back

"That was so fucking sexy" he started kissing my neck helping me hold myself up. When I collected my thoughts I started pulling on his tie trying to get it off with shaky fingers

He quickly took over while I started on the buttons on his shirt frantically, he didn't help. Just watched me fumble "Tony... please" he grinned and pulled it off, I quickly had his trouser's off and grinned feeling like I'd achieved something

"So eager" I rolled my eyes pulling him closer "only this once so enjoy it" he grinned and kissed me again while lifting me up against the wall wrapping my legs around his waist,

When I felt his cock press against my core I moaned softly pushing my ass down closer to him,he thrust in with a loud roar and stopped when he wasin to the hilt "fuck! Your so tight"

I whimpered wriggling to relive some of the pain "yeah.. well not every man is as.." I trailed off refusing to stroke his ego "not every man is as what Ziva?"

He pulled out slowly making me hiss through gritted teeth as my muscles tried to stop him "so wide.. thick" I shook my head trying to think what I'm talking about but he chuckled pushing himself back in with a strangled groan

When I let out a breath he moved again still keeping his slow painful rhythm but it hurt less with every thrust. Eventually I was moaning pulling him back to me harder

"Your ready now baby" he kissed my neck picking up the speed, our juices splashing around together filled the room. Usually I'd be crippled in embarrassment by being so wanton but it was different with Tony.

His jaw clenched painfully as he pumped away, my moaning got louder and louder with every thrust making him groan even louder.

He was so big I could feel every inch of him deep inside of me "TONY!! I'm so close!" My nails dragged down his chest in an attempt to distract myself but It didn't work. My body tensed as another orgasm consumed me, he slammed against me one last time and roared loudly getting his release.

My hips continued to jerk while my muscles spasm around his cock. We both panted leaning against each other.

After minute's of silence i licked my lips tasting him "I like angry tony" a smirk came back on to his face "that's nothing, you'll see" I chuckled shaking my head trying to unwrap my legs from around him but he gripped them tightly

"Where do you think your going?" I frowned at him in confusion looking around suddenly remembering where we were "we should really get ready, someone could walk in any sec-"

I'm cut off as he pulls himself out of me and back in roughly, he wasn't rock hard anymore but it still hit my g-spot making my eyes close tight "we're done when I say were done" he pinched my nipple kissing my neck

"Do you understand Ziva?" His lips on my skin distracted me, my mind wouldn't conjure a normal coherent thought "answer me" he pulled out and back in abruptly making me squeal pulling him impossibly closer

"Yes, yes!" he snickered starting to move his hips slowly grazing his lips along my jaw "yes what?" I cursed again at the familiar stir in my stomach that came with his demanding "yes.. you say when we're done" he kissed me gently getting close to my ear "that's what I like to hear"

He pushed me against the wall and leaned back holding my hips so hard it was sure to leave bruises, then he began fucking me harder. His face set in a frown, his muscles straining and bulging out all over his body. So fucking hot

My body had so many different emotions and feelings coursing through It I couldn't sort my head out, "ohhh so good" my hands fell to his to make him release his death grip a little. He quickly let go and grabbed my wrists pinning them above my head pressing his body against mine again

The position made my boobs stick out further, my nipple's puckered and sensitive, his hips didn't stop making me moan again.Itried to pull my hands away but he didn't let go, only tightened his grip thrusting into me even harder.

Another orgasm started building andi tensed up pushing my ass down to silently beg for more "do you need to cum baby??" I nodded desperately not meeting his gaze. He slowed down making me curse angrily rolling my hips

"Tell me what you want" he was killing me, he was trying to torture me! "tony please" my hips rolled again making him groan and slam into me holding me against the wall "tell me what you want Ziva"

I panted pulling my arms again with no avail "I want you!! fuck me!" He chuckled kissing up to my ear "I want to fuck you baby, I need you to tell me how you want it" fuck he was good at teasing. I could feel my juices running along my thighs coating us both

My body was on a high, my mind whirling with his words trying to make sense of it "hard, fast" he let one of my hands go and grabbed my throat "well done" my eyes closed over as he pumped away inside of me again, faster and harder as I requested.

His hand around my throat tightened till I almost couldn't breath andI grabbed his hand about to try and pull it away but the tension in my stomach broke and a muffled scream escape my lips.

my hand pulled him back to me as he got rougher. Hewas going to fuck me through this but I knew what that meant, I was about to get sensitive!

Right on cue it got too much and i squealed pushing him back, before my body caught up with my brain he pulled out and unwrapped my legs from his waist

"Get on your knees" I whimpered in wanton falling to my knees in front of him "open wide" my hand wrapped around the Base of his cock before I got closer and licked the tip.

He hissed and wrapped a hand in my hair forcing his cock into my mouth. I gagged trying to adjust but he didn't care, his fingers wrapped in my hair as he forced his dick down my throat over and over.

I watched him as he fell apart and shot his thick cum down the back of my throat. I continued to suck on him draining him till he was completely dry

He continued to pant above me and I pulled away licking my lips before standing in front of him. He instantly pushed me back against the wall and got close to my face.

He didn't speak only used his thumb to pull my lips apart and kissed me gently then stepped back to grab his cloths.

He got ready while I watched still completely nude trying to sort my scattered brain. He finished and smirked at me as he walked closer pulling me to him, his hands took mine and pulled them behind my back while he kissed my neck.

When he stepped back grinning I frowned trying to move my hands "What have you done?!" His grin stayed plastered on his face as I thrashed around trying to free my hands from whatever he had tied around them "tony!!" He inched closer to me and kissed my neck again working his way along my collar bone "did I say we were done?" I moaned pushing myself against him desperately

"Answer me" my eyes squeezed shut, giving up control was doing wonders for me. I needed him to be like this, it turned me on so muchand I had no idea why.

"No" he nodded into my neck trailing his hands up my stomach "actually.. I'm going to untie you, you're going to get ready and go to my house. I'll be back soon and I want you stripped naked with your legs wide waiting for me. Do you understand?" I nodded desperately and kissed his jaw as he pushed me against the wall getting closer to my face "words Ziva.. do you understand?"

"y-yes" he simply bobbed his head in approval making me flush between my legs, I pressed them together while he untied me. Once I was free I pulled him closer kissing his neck tugging on his hair. I couldn't control myself.. it was so unusual

"Get dressed" his hand squeezed my ass before leaning back and pushing me in the direction of my cloths. When I lifted my ripped t-shirt I groaned but he quickly handed me a shirt from his bag "ehm.. thanks"

I looked ridiculous, my jeans hugged my thighs and ass in the perfect fit.. the shirt waved around the middle of my thighs handing off one shoulder "well.. this will have to do"

When I spun around he was licking his lips "come here" I grinned walking over to him, he instantly pulled me closer kissing my jaw and neck trailing his hands over my body again

He squeezed my ass before leaning back to look at me digging into his pocket for something "you know what to do, keep the shirt on" I nodded and quickly remembered I was to use words "OK"

"Mmm.." he held keys out and I took them sliding them into my back pocket "get your ass going before I need to fuck you again" that didn't sound too bad.. but we'd already pushed the boat out doing it here in the first place.

I kissed his cheek gently before grabbing my bag and leaving him leaning against his desk smirking


	2. Chapter 2

Walking around Tony's apartment alone was weird. I quickly took everything other than the shirt off and slump in his bed waiting.

Hours past and I was so bored I started falling asleep, the door closing made me bolt upright.

I didn't move a muscle, sat like a deer caught in headlights. When he walked around the door I relaxed giving him a smile, he started pulling his cloths off without saying a word..

His face never flashed in any emotion making me frown, something must have happened he was high on life when I last saw him "what's wrong?"

He was stark naked and already rock hard as he climbed on the bed and grabbed my ankle dragging me to him

I giggled feeling a strange surge of excitement as he pulled my legs apart starting to lick and suck on my clit before I even managed to rest my feet back on the bed. He was amazing, nobody has ever made me feel this alive!

His arms held me to him as I wriggled around starting to get antsy as pleasure washed over me in waves "ooh Tony! So good" he grunted in response before speeding up his actions.

It wasn't long before my hands clenched into fists, the tension in my stomach was so close to breaking but he pulled away and stood straight at the bottom of the bed making my orgasm simmer out much to my dismay

"What are you doing!" He smirked and dragged me further down the bed sliding a finger into my burning pussy "ooooh" my legs opened wider without my permission.

Another finger slipped into me and he started fucking me roughly gritting his teeth making me moan jerking my hips up and down trying to ignore the sound of his fingers forcing there way into my dripping pussy.

When he curled his fingers deep inside of me I gasped lifting my body off the bed closing my eyes as a deadly tingle started crawling up my spine.

When his fingers disappeared I whimpered still panting, I was so frustrated my mind wouldn't work properly.

My hand unconsciously slid down to my pussy pushing a finger in but he ripped it away chuckling darkly "don't think so"

I groaned wriggling on the bed, his cock was still rock hard standing to attention. "Tony, please" he shook his head smirking down at me "you're being punished ziva, you didn't follow my instructions"

my stomach tingled in response to his words making me want to kick myself. Since when did I become so needy?

"Do you know what you forgot to do?" I shook my head quickly hoping he would just get this bit over with and let me cum.

He shook his head and knelt down shoving me back on the bed before licking my clit furiously, I was quickly on edge again and he nibbled making my body tense up.

Before I could cum he pulled away again, I couldn't handle this much longer and let out a grunt of annoyance "words Ziva, use your words" I cursed under my breath, I knew that! Come on ziva get your head in the game!!

He pulled me back up to face him "do you know what you forgot?" his eyebrow raised as he finished making me want to scream in frustration, he was so cocky "no" he smirked happily probably loving the fact he has the upper hand on me

"What did I tell you to do?" I thought about it before realization flashed on my face making him laugh again biting his lip "I was supposed to be in bed with only the shirt on... and my legs wipe open"

"Were your legs wide open?" I bite into my lip looking back to his cock practically shouting my name "no" he nodded and lifted my chin grinning "you didn't follow my instructions Ziva"

His eyes scanned me again before he ripped all the buttons open on his shirt exposing my naked body to him "mmm.."

he leaned down suckling a nipple into his mouth hungrily, my body was buzzing in emotions. I didn't want him to stop so ran fingers though his hair trying to hold him to me.

Just touching him had my nerves buzzing even more, he came back to my face and smirked pulling me by my thighs closer to the edge of the bed before he dropped to his knees "p-please" my chest was heaving in anticipation.

He hummed in response before kissing the inside of my thigh. Groaning i fell back on the bed, I couldn't watch him, I was seriously on edge.

He continued to kiss my thighs changing sides as he got closer to my dripping pussy "since you're still getting used to this ill let it slide. But you follow my instructions down to the letter, do you understand?"

I bite into my lip wriggling around "Yes! Yes!" His fingers trailed down my lips, I was so sensitive it wasn't normal. I twitched on the bed gripping the sheets

"Tony!!! Please, please I need.." that's a good question? I had no idea what I needed! I thought I knew but Tony proved that I didn't, I wanted to cum but I loved the teasing just as much.. I was so confused.

He chuckled bring me back to the room as his finger flicks over my clit making me gasp, all at once his mouth was on my clit and his fingers pushed into my pussy making me scream scrunching my eyes up

I knew he was going to stop again so tried to fight it, when I could feel it building his mouth left me "you can cum now" that was all I needed, his mouth went back to my clit and I squealed wrapping my finger's in his hair desperately. He didn't disappoint and picked up the pace as I started screaming jerking my hips around.

My blood was pounding around my veins so hard I could feel it everywhere! My whole body twitched as I panting creaming all over myself and Tony. I was on an extreme high that I never wanted to come down from.

My arms dropped and wouldn't lift back up off the bed, he stayed at my core slowly licking up my excitement making me twitch every so often. When his lips went back to my clit I squeaked and climbed away with horror on my face "no! I'm so sensitive!" He only smirked before grabbing my ankle dragging me back to him.

I groaned trying to stifle a moan, he knew what he was doing to me by the smirk on his face as he climbed over me with a knee pressed into the bed between my legs "you'll move when I'm done" my body instantly betrayed me and shuddered

"do you understand?!" His words made more juices slip out of me as I pressed my thighs together around his leg trying to stop myself from looking so desperate

"Yes.." my hands went to his neck keeping his face at me "I need you, please your killing me" he smiled and leaned closer kissing me gently before he kissed along my jaw getting closer to my ear "if you followed my instructions you'd have been fucked by now" he planted gentle kisses before nibbling my ear "but you didn't"

Before I knew what was happening he disappeared, his face was buried in my pussy. My eyes rolled in my head as I squealed.

His tongue was flicking and circling me so fast the sensitivity was gone soon after, replaced by a crushing orgasm I didn't even try to fight, if he was going to disappear again and I wanted to cum now before he could!

"TONY!!!!!" I'd never screamed so loud in my life as every muscle on my body tensed up. He quickly stopped when I cried out pushing him away. The sensitivity was overwhelming

He climbed over me and smiled tucking my hair behind my ear. I couldn't speak, my breathing was erratic and uncontrolled. He simply waited for me to calm down watching me carefully

Once I'd caught my breath a little his cock pressed against my sensitive clit and I hissed jerking away "oh please, it's so sensitive Tony" he chuckled but when I felt it again at my entrance I pushed my ass down grabbing his arms "what about here?"

I pulled him closer nodding desperately, it's like he's deliberately torturing me!! "y-yes!" He smirked pushing himself into my pussy. It was a fight, my muscles had a different idea to my mind.

He groaned clenching his jaw stopping to let me breath "Fuck Ziva! Your so tight!!" He almost looked like it was hurting him, it didn't hurt me. My sensitivity had me already close to cumming all over him. My juices should have made it easier but I was clamped down around him, he moved a little and i gasped tensing up.

When he noticed he raised his eyebrows letting out a heavy breath before wiggling his hips again. My eyes rolled back in my head as I clawed his shoulder letting out shivered moans.

He groaned as he felt my juices coat him "your so responsive" he started pushing in again making me moan softly. I could feel everything, he was so thick!!

"Fuck!!" He stopped and took a breath before thrusting in making me squeal loudly at the unexpected jolt of pleasure.

He panted twitching a little "Ziva.." I looked back to his face as he laughed a little shaking his head "your pussy is gripping me so tightly, you feel so fucking good"

I smiled breathlessly and rocked my hips making him hiss before his hand fell to my side holding me still "wait, your pussy's trying to snap me in half!" I giggled and he joined me laughing loudly

Part of me forgot this side, the Tony that was one of my closest friends. How did we get to this? I couldn't think about it long before he had calmed down and kissed my neck pulling himself out of me groaning, it was easier going back in but he still hissed and panted once he was in to the hilt

I stayed completely still trying to make it easier for him and he started fucking me slowly trailing one hand all over my body before he pulled the shirt open wider and gazed down at me licking his lips "your body.."

he shook his head before leaning closer kissing my neck, my hands went to his back feeling his muscles stretch and tense as his hips pushed his thick cock in and out of me slowly.

I eventually accepted his girth and he picked up the pace. My fingers dug into his shoulders trying to distract myself but he grabbed my hands pinning them above my head.

His smirk was back as he pulled himself out and cupped my pussy "oooh" i didn't want his fingers, his cock was sooo much better. he hummed and licked his fingers climbing back off of me "get up" I slowly climbed off the bed and waited for him to tell me what to do, he didn't. Only looked me head to toe a couple of times

Seconds past and he smirked licking his lips "stand against the wall" my heart started racing in my chest but I quickly walked over.

He stood in front of me and pinched my nipple with a chuckle "Turn around" I hesitated and he raised a daring eyebrow at me "t-tony.. I ca-" I'm cut off as he stepped closer to tower over me "sorry?"

A flush of heat started burning between my legs again, jesus Ziva get some self control!! "you won't fit!" He smirked and pulled my chin up to peck my lips "Don't worry, your ass is safe for now" I relaxed and turned around quickly once I'd got my brain to work, a smirk was plastered on his face as I looked back at him.

His hand's gripped my hips before he pulled me back against his chest tugging the shirt off, when he stepped back I gasped trying to turn around as I felt something cold on my ankle but he pushed me back against the wall holding me in place.

I stopped moving and looked down when he stepped back chuckling. Hand cuffs, of course! I laughed and pulled my leg making the metal clink with on the radiator

"this is what happen's when you don't follow instructions Ziva" his hand slapped down on my ass making me squeal pressing my front back into the wall

When I felt his cock against my lips I pressed my ass back and he slid in slowly letting out a groan. His phone beeping across the room made me curse and all too quickly he was gone "I'll be back"

I frowned looking at his back as he walked across the room, my attention was immediately on the cuffs around my ankle. I was never getting out of these without keys..

When he came back I relaxed and he walked behind me pulling me back against his chest, his cock was pressed against the top of my ass.

He kicked my legs apart teasing my lips with his fingers before something cold touched me "w-what's that?" He chuckled darkly pushing a finger into my pussy "that, is what your wearing to dinner" his finger was gone as he pressed whatever he had into me

He bent down behind me and unlocked the cuffs "bag in the living room, get dressed" I was silently hoping he would just stay here and fuck me all night but he obviously had different ideas.

I grabbed the bag looking inside curiously, my spare cloths from work "you don't need your panties" I grinned pulling the jeans on quickly when I went to find my bra he tossed it to me, smart ass.

"Just a reminder, your mine for the rest of the night" my stomach tingles at his claim on me, just tonight? I dismissed that thought "OK" he grinned and walked away pulling his cloths back on.

We quickly left and i didn't even ask where we were going till he pulled up outside a little restaurant/bar and climbed out of the car quickly "what are we doing here?" He didn't answer and held the door open letting me walk in.

When i saw Gibbs sitting at a booth in the corner my jaw fell, he smiled when he saw us and Tony chuckled darkly next to me before walking over to him. That must have been who texted!!

"DiNozzo, David" Gibbs slid us over drinks, he looked so different it was weird "what's the news boss?" He shrugged groaning as we sat down across from him, that didn't sound good.. "NCIS is officially closed, they aren't giving me another team"

He sat forward clasping his hand's, his face back to his usual determined stare "but we could go private" Tony looked at him with pure admiration but I could see the skeptical look a little in his eyes.

After an hour talking about our options and sending a group text out to the team the mood got light again. Gibbs got drunker and continued to throw them back like there was no tomorrow.

When something buzzed in my pussy I gasped straightening up, it was light but enough to make me wriggle around "what's wrong Ziva? Ants in your pants?" I frowned at Tony and shook my head as gibbs looked to me for answers "are you OK?"

I nodded quickly but before I could say another word it buzzed again, I tried to ignore it but this time It didn't stop and I dropped my head clenching my jaw. the vibrating got faster and I gasped gripping the table.

"Ziva?!" I looked back to Gibbs and sat straight again trying to look normal, real subtle Ziva! I forgot he was here for a second there "sorry, girl problems" any other guy would have dropped it there but not Gibbs "do you need anything? Are you in pain?"

I felt bad for deceiving him but what was I suppose to say? No don't worry Gibbs, I'm only getting fucked by a vibrator being controlled by Tony!! "No I'm fine really" he shook his head standing from the table "I'll get you some water!" He walked off before I could stop him but i took the opportunity to moan softly lowering my hand to push the vibrator further in when I started really enjoying it

Tony chuckled next to me and it stopped again making me groan leaning back against the chair, he leaned closer whispering in my ear "you don't cum, not until I say" I whimpered pressing my thighs together "I can't while yo-" I'm cut short as it started again only I could actually hear the noise now it was buzzing so fast and squealed quietly jerking around

As Gibbs approached he turned it down and I sighed in either relief or frustration I had no idea. He held out a glass of water looking concerned "thank you" he nodded sliding back into his seat still giving me a sympathetic smile "you should really get that seen to" Tony's fake concern made me want to kick him under the table

It was still buzzing away inside of me but I could control myself, I tried to catch how he was controlling it but he wasn't stupid and kept his hand in his pocket casually "so I'll call you two tomorrow" gibbs stood from the table and I realized I wasn't even listening to what he said

"See ya boss" he nodded at us both before leaving, he wasn't even out the bar when tony turned the vibrator up full making my body tense up as I gripped the table again closing my eyes.

His hand squeezed my thigh as he smirked "Tony, I'm-" he cut me off getting close to my ear tutting "no you aren't" I exhaled a shaky breath and he kissed lightly on my ear before he was gone throwing his drink back.

When he stood from the table I was wriggling around fighting the need to orgasm right in the middle of this bar "up" I shook my head still gripping the table "I can't!"

A grin spread on his face as my jaw fell slack, my eyes closing again. This was so embarrassing but I couldn't hold it together anymore and needed him to stop

"Up" I whined pathetically when he pulled me up to stand, my knees buckled but he caught me still smirking like this was the best day of his life

I couldn't stop moaning, no part of me took in the fact we were in public and people could see us "oohhh" he started walking ignoring my silent moans, he never once slowed the speed of the vibrator

When I bumped into a guy on the way past I jerked weirdly slipping out of Tony's arm but the guy quickly caught me before I could fall, my body wasn't working. He got me upright and I shuddered moaning as Tony pulled me back

"thanks" the guy nodded at him before walked away and Tony chuckled in my ear

"He knows" I shrugged gripping his arm tightly with my eyes closed "please, please! I can't.. I need" I moaned louder tightening my grip he quickly started walking again, when we got near the car he turned it off and I whined but it wasn't the place for these games

"Get in the car" his eyes were dark and hooded making me gulp, he helped me in and I sat awkwardly still feeling woozy with pleasure

When it turned back on full power I screamed lifting my hips up off the seat "no!! Tony!!" He laughed and turned it off again starting the car, I still wriggled around enjoying the jolts of pleasure when it pressed my g-spot

He continued to turn it on and off all the way back to his flat, by the time we got there my skin was glazed in sweat and I couldn't stop panting

He lifted me up out the car without even trying to make me walk. I was thankful for the that, I don't think my legs would carry me! He kicked the door shut behind us easily and walked into the bedroom placing me on the bed gently.

He confused me. Sometimes he was cocky, sometimes he was rough and controlling.. then he was sweet and gentle? It was like being introduced to a whole new Tony.

He hovered over me kissing along my jaw before he leaned back and started pulling my jeans down my legs. I moaned trying to stop my body from twitching as his fingers grazed my skin

"You're so wet" I giggled breathlessly wishing I could just cum right now "your fault" he grinned and tugged my top up over my head before kissing down my chest

When I felt his fingers at my pussy I inhaled deeply trying to fight the need to beg him, It was easier said than done!

I felt the vibrator being pulled out of me and I groaned gripping the sheet's "Tony.. I'm seriously on edge right now"

he chuckled darkly and stood up off the bed ditching the vibrator before pulling his cloths off and climbing back over me "what do you want Ziv-"

"Fuck me!" He chuckled kissing me gently before pulling my leg up pressing his cock into my pussy. My muscles practically pulled him into the hilt making him groan loudly

He didn't wait about and pulled out thrusting himself back in, the pleasure was almost painful. I moaned rocking my hips as he continued to fuck me harder than ever.

"Cum for me baby" my body instantly tensed up and locked down as a crushing orgasm slammed through my body making me scream clawing his back. He groaned and stopped moving letting my muscles convulse around.

After a couple of minutes he started moving again and flicked his thumb over my clit making my body jerk back further into the bed. He chuckled and pulled himself out of me and spinning me around, I was on all 4's feeling limp and breathless.

He closed my legs and I felt his presence behind me before he pulled my ass back pressing his steal like rod into my pussy. He grunted and gripped my hips painfully pulling me back to meet his thrusts. My fists clenched around handfuls of the sheet trying to keep the noise down but it was difficult.

I never pictured fucking Tony before, i thought about it before but never put much attention on how good it would be, I've been missing out!!

He got rougher and grunted loudly before he pushed his wet thumb into my ass. On instinct I tried to climb away but he pulled me back to him "where do you think you're going?" I moaned as he pushed his cock back in.

When I tried to turn around he gripped my hips tighter before pulling me up with my back pressed against his chest "your stunningly perfect you know that?" I exhaled heavily rolling my hips

His thumb pressed against my ass again "oh no! you said it was safe tonight!" He chuckled in my ear and nibbled a little "safe from my cock, relax it's like breaking your virginity. It will only sting for a minute or two"

I hesitated still and his hand pulled my chin round to make me look at him "I would never hurt you Ziva" that confused me, I knew he was only reassuring me but I never for a minute thought he would hurt me "that's the only guarantee in life" he crinkled his nose frowning a little

"I know you wouldn't hurt me Tony, I trust you.. With my life" he grinned and turned me around hovering over the top of me "you know that's the first time you've said that and I believed you"

I knew I wasn't the easiest to read but he was my partner! He should be able to belive that I trust him. I'll work on that "sorry, I don't mean to be closed off" he pulled my chin up a little making me meet his gaze "don't apologize to me Ziva" I shrug going to speak but he cut me off leaning closer

"No, we may play these games just now while we're fucking but you're my friend first. One of my closest.. I might have had trouble reading you before but I think I kind of figured you out a little when I watched you fall apart" his grin was back for a second before he became serious again

"You don't apologize to me for anything Ziva, especially for being who you are" that was probably the sweetest thing he'd ever said to me.. I smiled and nodded "that was adorable" he raised an eyebrow grinning before cursing under his breath and climbing off of me

To my surprise he paced back and forth a minute before turning to face me looking serious. I couldn't add up what just happened so the look on my face was off complete confusion.

"Shit, I can't do this" my eyebrows shot up in surprise, what the fuck just happened? "do what?" His eyes scanned my body quickly before he met my eyes again "Sorry Ziva.. I should never have brought you here"

My heart was pounding against my chest, the only thing running through my head was 'Just a reminder, your mine for the rest of the night' without thinking it through I shook my head

"The night isn't done" his eyebrows raised a little and I quickly shot up from the bed standing in front of him "you've already fucked me, why are you running away now?"

A frown slowly made its way onto his face "you said I was your's till the end of the night" it wasn't working, I quickly had a change of plan "what's wrong? Can't handle me any more?" I nodded before he could answer for himself

"No its fine, I didn't think you could handle it either but I'll go find someone who can" I spun around and made my way to the pile of cloths but never got to pick them up before I was pinned against the wall by a frustrated looking Tony

"I saw what you done there" Shit, caught! I had to try... "Fuck, it worked" before I could grin his lips were on mine as he kissed me hungrily, his hands wrapped around my thighs tightly before he lifted me wrapping them around his waist

"And you aren't fucking any one else tonight Ziva" my lip wedged between my teeth, how could I fuck anyone ever again after the day I've had? I noticed he told me what I was doing, controlling again "are you going to stop me?"

His eyes visibly darken before his cock was pressing into my pussy, yeeees! It actually worked!! "Yes actually, I am" before I could reply he thrust in as his hands squeezed my ass painfully

"Because you'll be dripping with my cum" my breathing got quicker but he wasn't moving anymore "and good luck finding a guy tonight with this" his face buried in my neck leaving sloppy kisses, I groaned still trying to figure out what he was talking about

I instantly realized when his lips latched around my neck sucking on the skin greedily, I should have been pushing him away telling him to stop but my fingers wrapped in his hair holding him to me as my hips jerk around

He didn't leave my neck when he finished he continued to kiss and lick still kneading my ass cheeks I groaned when he started sucking again "t-tony" he grunted but never stopped and pulled his cock out of me at the same time

When he thrust back in he stopped and leaned back scanning my neck with a grin "prefect" I giggled breathlessly and nodded making him chuckle "that was supposed to bug you not pleasure you" I shrugged and lifted my hand to touch my neck

"I don't care, you're cock's inside me so who's really winning?" A grin spread across his face before he leaned closer "you manipulated me"

I couldn't think of how to reply so grinned back and shrugged "what happened? I wouldn't have if you didn't run away"

His grin disappeared as he dropped my gaze clenching his jaw "if we go back to working with each other i know this can't happen again, but I was feeling possessive so I'm trying to control myself"

I crinkled my nose in confusion trying to process his words "possessive?" He nodded slowly before he looked back to my eyes "now I've fucked you iv shattered the glass of our relationship, how can I watch you go on dates and flirt with guys when I already feel like ripping someone's head off just thinking about it? It'll ruin our friendship"

He wasn't wrong.. I was surprised by that. We both stayed silent before he pulled my chin up "what do you want to do?"

I didn't know what to say, I wanted to fuck him.. over and over again, but I didn't want to ruin our work life's either.. "I'm your's for tonight"

It was out of my mouth before I even thought about it but it didn't regret it, everything today has been weird but we've done it now..

"Ziva.. we should stop" he shook his head before he started pulling himself out of my pussy, I moaned softly making him stop "fuck!!" He thrust back in and grabbed my throat tightly "fuck, what are you doing to me!!"

My hands raised on their own pulling him closer "fuck me Tony, hard" he groaned and tightened his grip around my throat slamming himself into my pussy repeatedly as we both moaned and panted

when I felt the familiar tingle crawling up my spine he dropped my legs and turned me around pushing himself back in instantly letting out a grunt.

His hand rested on the wall In front of me as he pounded into my pussy, my arms locked around his neck sticking my ass further back to him.

my panting was cut short when his hand on the wall clenched into a fist "cum for me baby" before i could say anything he started sucking on my neck again and my pussy clamped down around him "oooooohhh fuuuuuuuuck" the pace never slowed once as he got rougher and roared loudly slamming into me one last time.

I kept my body straight to help him hold himself up but dropped my arms from around his neck panting "fuck Ziva, that was mind blowing!"

I couldn't answer but nodded trying to slow my heart down, his lips came back to my neck kissing me gently before he pulled his limp cock out of my pussy and spun me to face him

My whole body felt weak, I was struggling to stand straight with a sexy foggy mind he just watched me till I met his eyes. Are we finished now? Could I kiss him? My eyes narrowed "what?"

I quickly shook my head deciding I wouldn't and he grinned "what are you thinking so hard about?" I dismissed him and tried to walk away but he only laughed and pulled me closer wrapping his arm around my waist

"Talk to me" I groaned and placed my hands on the side of his face before kissing him gently his eyes widened in surprise making me pull away nervously, I shouldn't have done that.

Silly me for thinking we could fuck then kiss, I laughed at that thought and tried to walk around him again but he tightened his arm around my waist

"Woah, hold up" he was grinning making me blush a furious red "shut up tony" he laughed loudly and I dropped my face trying to hide my red cheeks

"Mmm... I love seeing you blush" I playfully punched his shoulder and he laughed loudly before letting me go looking at his watch "well.. it's midnight"

He didn't have to say more, the night is finished. I nodded and walked around him grabbing my cloths. As I was pulling my jeans on he threw himself down on the bed watching me with his arms propping his head up

I got dressed and grabbed my bag giving him a smile "thanks, it was fun" he grinned and put a pillow over his manhood with a cheeky smile "it was"

I quickly bobbed my head and walked out of the room leaving him still grinning, what a night!! When his door closed behind me I leaned against it and exhaled shaking my head.

Back to normality!


End file.
